fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Gangrel
Gangrel (ギャンレル Gyanreru) is an enemy character from Fire Emblem: Awakening, later made playable via SpotPass. He is voiced by Sakamaki Manabu http://www.nintendo.co.jp/3ds/afej/characters/chara20.html in the Japanese version and by Anthony Jenkins in the English version. Profile He was the ruler of Plegia, known as the Mad King. He seems to enjoy war, and apparently could not care less about Emmeryn's peace negotiations. Cruel and easily distracted, he enjoys deceiving others. After being recruited into Chrom's army, he starts changing his ways, in part due to a harsh past that weighs on his mind. His birthday is March 16. He is the person in the army most afraid of heights. Gangrel throughout much of the initial half of the game spends much of it trying to start a war between Plegia and Ylisse as well as acquire the Fire Emblem, with little success due to Emmeryn's pacifistic nature and the importance of the Fire Emblem to Ylisse. Gangrel kidnaps Maribelle in order to further instigate a war and seize the Emblem, but the plan fails. After the attempted assassination of Emmeryn which forces her to leave the capital, Gangrel attacks Ylisstol causing Emmeryn to return to the capital to protect her people, but she is captured by him upon her return. He plans an execution of Emmeryn at the Plegia Castle Grounds. Chrom's army arrives right before her execution and stops it just in time. As they rush to Emmeryn's execution spot and sends in Phila to rescue her, Aversa summons Risen Archers and foils the rescue attempt. With the situation under his control, he gives Chrom the option to either relinquish the Fire Emblem or watch Emmeryn be killed by the Risen. However before Chrom decides to give the Emblem, Emmeryn sacrifices herself and falls off of the cliff to her death. Gangrel congratulates Emmeryn on a fantastic sacrifice and relishes in Chrom's despair. With no one in power in Ylisse, Gangrel prepares to attack the now Exalt-less Ylisse. However, Gangrel's army begins to lose faith in him, refusing to fight for a pointless war after hearing Emmeryn's words. Gangrel does his best to snuff out any traitors with little success, leaving him with a weak force to attack Chrom's army at the Border Wastes and is ultimately defeated by Chrom. In Paralogue 18, Gangrel is revealed to have survived his last stand. Disgraced and broken, the only work the supposed dead king could get was with Zanth's pirates, working as a servant and, in a case of laser-guided karma, being treated like trash like he treated his soldiers. He begs Chrom to kill him, but Chrom argues that if he is willing to throw his life away, he might as well do so fighting Grima. With that, Gangrel joins Chrom's army. His support conversations with the Avatar differ depending on the character's gender. If Gangrel supports a male Avatar, he shows remorse for his actions, and reveals that he initially began his push to unify the continent so that together they could challenge the strength of the Valmese Empire, but became twisted by the thrill of war and nearly destroyed his country and killed many people. By the end of the support, he is cheered up and vows to rescue any citizen in Plegia that has lost their way. It is also revealed that he while he is a member of the Grimleal, he does not worship or revere Grima, unlike many of the citizens in his country. If Gangrel supports a female Avatar, he appears to be more upbeat and lively, and constantly tries to recruit the Avatar to serve as his personal tactician, trying various methods such as compliments, gifts, and even asking her straight out to work for him. By the end of the support, Gangrel confesses to the Avatar that what he really needs is someone to make sure that he does not do anything stupid when he returns to rule Plegia, and asks for her hand in marriage to ensure this. In the Hot Spring of Bonds DLC Chapter, Gangrel is given conversations with Emmeryn and Aversa. In his first conversation with Emmeryn, he speaks about being forgiven for what he did to her, even offering to die if it would redeem him, and attempts to apologize, but quickly recants it when she notices. In the second conversation, he shows regret for his actions, speaking of how he felt he could change things, but all he got was blood on his hands that he feels he can't remove. The idea that he would never be redeemed of his sins causes him to break down and cry, but Emmeryn comforts him, telling him that he is important and that she considers him her friend. In Game Recruitment Sidequest 18: Enemy, talk with Chrom three times (only available via SpotPass) Base Stats Chapter 11 (Boss) |Trickster |5 |35 |12 |8 |20 |20 |15 |8 |12 |6 | Locktouch | Sword Staff | Levin Sword* Dragonstone* |} *'Drops when defeated. Sidequest 18/Playable |Trickster |15 |49 |21 |20 |29 |33 |15 |18 |17 |6+1 | Locktouch Movement +1 Lucky Seven Acrobat | Sword - B Staff - C | Levin Sword* |} '*'''Drops when defeated. Supports *The Avatar (Can marry a Female Avatar) *Morgan (Only if Gangrel is his father) Class Sets *Thief - Promotes to Assassin or Trickster *Barbarian - Promotes to Warrior or Berserker *Dark Mage - Promotes to Sorcerer or Dark Knight *Dread Fighter - Requires Dread Scroll Quotes Vs. Chrom (Chapter 11) '''Gangrel: Come, princeling! I've sharpened my sword just for you! Chrom: My sister wished for our people to know peace, Gangrel. But as long as you draw breath, it can never come. For Ylisse! Event Tile Quotes *"I did meet a maid the other day that made me think perhaps things aren't all so bad..." (exp) *"What's this junk?" (item) Level Up *"Someone pinch me! No-let me pinch them!" (6-7 stats up) *"Yes... I feel a bout of nastiness coming on!" (4-5 stats up) *"My best? You haven't SEEN my best." (2-3 stats up) Class Change Quote *"Is this the new me? The old me is asking." Battle Quotes Dual Support *"Oh, if I must..." *"What's say we kill 'em all!?" Support Block *"Heh, so close." Critical *"Beg for your life!" *"You're an eye sore!" *"...Move!" **cackles* Defeated Enemy **laughs* *"So long." *"Really? That's it?" *"Ha ha! Excient!" *"Huh" Partner Defeated Enemy *"That one was mine!" *"Brutal. I love it!" *"Stealing my thunder..." Trivia *His title in the English version, the Mad King, is shared by Ashnard from Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance. *His concept art resembles the generic enemy trickster class. Gallery File:Gangrel Portrait.jpg|Gangrel's portrait in Awakening. File:Gangrel Coonfession.jpg|Gangrel confessing his feelings to the Avatar. File:Gangrelconfession.jpg|Gangrel's full confession. File:Inverse gangrel.jpg|Gangrel and Aversa. File:gangrel convert 20121207211018.jpg|Gangrel's early concept art. Category:Enemies Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters